Forever and Always
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: "Come on, babe. We have to go to the Choosing Ceremony." "Can't I wait here? I don't want to go to the Choosing Ceremony," I practically whined. Tobias' body shook with silent laughter. "It's been sixteen years and you haven't been to it once." "I was there when it was my turn." This time he chuckled aloud. "Fine. Stay here if you'd like. I have to go because I have to help Zeke wi
1. Chapter 1

I crawled into bed tiredly. Even though I was finished with the morning sickness, that shouldn't be considered morning sickness because it hits at anytime, I was dry heaving horribly. Tobias wanted me to stay at our original apartment with him and the kids, but I didn't want to wake them up in the morning. But not being able to sleep, and wanting to be with my fiance and kids, I crawled back out of bed and headed towards Tobias's apartment. All you could hear was the padding of my cold feet that echoed in the hallways. When I got to Tobias's apartment, I opened the door and then locked it before heading to the bedroom. My twins, Lucas and Annabeth, were at Christina's for the night, having a sleepover with her kids.

"Tobias," I whined and poked his hard, muscled chest. "I can't sleep and I'm uncomfortable. And it's hot," I complained.

Tobias opened his arms to me and I laid down upon his chest. My back was pressed against his chest and our legs tangled together. Tobias slipped his hands under my shirt and lightly drew circles on my raised stomach. Before I knew it, that motion had lulled me to sleep. I dreamt of happy things. For the first time in three months, I slept the rest of the night. I was woken up by kisses that were being placed on my neck.

"Come on, babe. We have to go to the Choosing Ceremony."

"Can't I wait here? I don't want to go to the Choosing Ceremony," I practically whined.

Tobias' body shook with silent laughter. "It's been sixteen years and you haven't been to it once."

"I was there when it was my turn."

This time he chuckled aloud. "Fine. Stay here if you'd like. I have to go because I have to help Zeke with the Transfers."

Smiling, I cheered triumphantly. "Thank you, Tobias." I slid off his chest and kissed his cheek before getting up and running to take a shower.

After my long shower, which would have been shorter had Tobias not joined me, I quickly dressed in a tight black tank top that showed off my baby bump and comfortable sweat pants. My bump was abnormally large for four months, but that was only because I was having triplets. Soon enough, Tobias and I would be going to find out the sexes. I was so excited! Tobias kissed me goodbye after breakfast and headed to the Choosing Ceremony. I had about an hour to kill before the Transfers were jumping into the net so I headed to the Dining hall to gather food.

Grinning like a fool, I grabbed water, a loaf of bread, peanut butter, and pickles. I was craving peanut butter and pickles for some reason. Then I grabbed a tub of Rocky Road ice cream and a spoon before making my way towards the net. Uriah, Christina, and Shauna were standing there already. They laughed when they saw what I was carrying.

"Hungry, Tris?" Shauna asked.

"Doesn't Four feed you?" Uriah laughed.

"We just ate," I said through a mouth full of a peanut butter, ice cream, and pickle sandwich. "But the babies are hungry."

They laughed again before returning their gazes to the net. We stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the time. When it was time for the first jumper, I pushed my garbage to the wall and waited. I started to feel nauseous just as the first jumper fell into the net. Uriah helped him out and sent him over to me. "What's your name?"

"Jonah," he replied. Jonah looked so familiar. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

I nodded and turned around to the corridor now filled with people. "First jumper, Jonah!" I shouted.

My head started to spin and I staggered over to the wall. Christina rushed over worriedly. Jonah gave me a worried look. "Are you okay?" Christina asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Kaye."

Dr. Kaye was my doctor that has been with me ever since I found out I was pregnant. "No, no. I'm fine."

Black spots danced in my vision as I slid down the wall. My head started to pound and I heard every _thump, thump _of my heart. I heard Christina yell something and the next thing I knew, I was being lifted into someone's arms. There were flutters in my stomach as I zoned in and out. Dr. Kaye had said that those flutters were the babies moving. It had started three days ago. I had never felt the flutters with Lucas and Annabeth so I had gotten worried.

"No," I moaned and twisted out of the person's grip. "I'm okay. I'm perfectly okay. I just needed to sit down."

I pulled out of the person's grip and pushed through the crowd of people. Most of the Transfers were standing there while there were all the Dauntless born standing by Christina and Shauna. Christina's eyes widened when she saw me. "Tris!" She yelled.

Uriah spun around and grabbed me. I twisted in his grasp. Jonah was standing by what looked to be his twin. They looked so familiar. Then it struck me. It was Caleb and Susan's children. I had only met them once or twice when they were babies because they were always busy and I was busy with my family. I thought they were staying at Erudite.

"Rebekah!" I squealed, earning a look of confusion from everyone. I ran to Jonah and Rebekah and threw my arms around. "You don't know who I am," I laughed. I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. "I am Tris Prior, your aunt and godmother."

They beamed at me and hugged me back. "We've only heard stories about you," Rebekah said.

"They were good I hope."

"Very good."

I smiled at them. "Good."

They both looked down at my stomach. "And you're expecting."

"That I am. Triplets. We'll talk more later, okay?"

They nodded. Arms wrapped around my waist and I yelped. "Did I scare you?" Tobias breathed into my ear.

I elbowed him earning a grunt. "This is your Uncle Four."

After showing everyone around, Tobias left us to go back to his job in the control room. So far, Christina hasn't told Tobias about my little episode before. I was going to tell him and I just hoped she didn't before I got to it. Then I would most definitely be in trouble. I was sitting in the Dining hall eating an apple when the door slammed open. Figuring it was just a Dauntless member, I paid them no attention.

"Tris," Tobias's voice boomed.

"Hm?" I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that this morning?"

Feining innocence, I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

He pulled out a little tablet from his pocket and made me watch my episode from before. I didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to!"

"It doesn't seem like it," he snapped harshly. "It seems like you were trying to hide it for as long as you could."

Tears welled in my eyes, and I bit my lip to keep them from spilling. "I-I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when you got home tonight." My voice was shaking a lot and I sounded weak and feeble. I didn't mean to sound like that.

Tobias' eyes softened and he stepped forward, but I jumped up and ran out. I don't know what possessed me to run. Tobias ran after me and as I opened the apartment door, I was wrapped in strong arms. I cried as Tobias hugged me to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Tris, I didn't mean to yell at you."

I sobbed. "I-I was going to tell you! I swear."

"Shhhh." Tobias rocked me back and forth.

"Mom?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Dad?" Another familiar voice questioned.

I pulled away from Tobias to find Lucas and Annabeth. Lucas was a spitting image of his father. You'd never be able to tell he was my son if it wasn't for his eyes. Annabeth, on the other hand, looked like a mixture of the both of us. She had my hair, eyes, and height, but Tobias' face. The both of them were seven years of age and understood more than they should.

"Hey," I greeted, wiping my tears. "Did you guys go to the Choosing Ceremony? I haven't seen you all day."

They shook their heads. "No, we stayed with George and Rosemarie," Annabeth said. George and Rosemarie were Uriah and Christina's kids.

"Are you two fighting?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"No, baby," I answered. "It's just the hormones acting up. Your dad said something that caused the water works."

Annabeth glared at her father. "Did you hurt mommy's feelings?"

Tobias nodded honestly. "I did, but I didn't mean it."

I agreed by nodding my head. "He didn't mean it and he apologized."

Lucas and Annabeth nodded slowly. "As long as you apologized to mommy."

Tobias kissed my head.

Everyone was already in the Dining hall while I was still in my room getting dressed. I just could not get comfortable. Everything I put on made me look fat. After fifty minutes, I just settled on a blue maternity shirt and stretchy shorts. It wasn't cute, but I was going for comfort not cuteness. When I got to the Dining hall, only my friends and family were sitting there. They were joking freely just like Dauntless should. When Tobias saw me he got up and got me a plate of food. I sat down between Annabeth and Lucas. Annabeth held my hand and swung her feet while she picked at her Dauntless cake. Tobias and Uriah were probably highly offended that she wasn't digging in.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "My tummy hurts."

"Do you feel sick? Like you want to throw up?"

Annabeth nodded. "Can I go home, mommy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, come on, baby. Let's get you home."

Everyone questioned when I got up but I told them I was doing something important. Annabeth and I were just outside the apartment when she started throwing up. I kicked open the door and ran her into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. If you feel sick again, just throw up into the toilet."

Annabeth nodded and I ran back out. I grabbed the cleaning supplies and started cleaning and scrubbing the floor. My eyes were tearing from the chemicals. After I finished cleaning, I went back to check on Annabeth. I knocked on the door tentatively.

"Anna?" I pushed the door open and found her throwing up in the toilet.

Anna looked at me for a second before going back and throwing up. I went over and held her hair and rubbed her back. When I was sure she was done throwing up for the time being, I had her take a quick bath. Then I helped her dress before bringing her into mine and Tobias's bed. I pulled the garbage can close in case she had to throw up. Anna snuggled into my side. She was sleeping soundly after a couple minutes. I was going to sleep too, but I heard the front door slam shut. Closing my eyes, I pretended I was asleep. My head was starting to hurt from the food I hadn't eaten. I felt Tobias place a hand on my forehead but it was gone quickly.

"Tris, I know you're awake," he said softly. I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I brought you some food."

My stomach growled painfully. I gratefully accepted the food from Tobias and dug in. He chuckled and rubbed my stomach.

"You shouldn't have cleaned up the puke."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let it sit there and fester until someone could clean it up?" I asked angrily.

Tobias raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey. I'm just trying to say that it wasn't good to breathe in the toxins."

Lucas walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

"Sure, buddy."

Tobias went into the bathroom and changed. When he came back out, he climbed into bed. Lucas and Annabeth were laying between us. After falling asleep, my night didn't go very well. I accidentally woke up my children and fiance from nightmares. After waking up, Annabeth was back in the bathroom, Lucas was back in his room, and Tobias was cleaning the throw up that Annabeth had projected towards the garbage but had missed. I was laying on the bed twisting and turning, not being able to find one ounce of comfort. Angry tears were forming in my eyes. I was growing frustrated with the uncomfortableness. My head hurt, my back hurt, my feet were swollen, and I couldn't get to sleep. Geez. I sound like an eight month along pregnant woman.

I cried out in frustration and placed my arms over my eyes. Tobias sat next to me and stroked my hair. "I'm so uncomfortable," I cried.

He chuckled. "You're not supposed to be this uncomfortable until you're at least seven months along. The minimum would be six. You still have at least two months to go."

Despite what he said, I still cried for a while. I fell asleep in his arms a little while after he put Annabeth in her own room with a garbage bucket. Tobias woke me in the morning so we could "conserve energy" and shower together. After breakfast, we took the children to Christina's. Annabeth was feeling a little better, but we gave her a phone just in case. Besides, we hired a babysitter to watch them.

I met with the initiates outside their dorm. Christina was eyeing me carefully, like she was waiting for me to pass out. I waved away her worry and began to explain to the initiates what was going to happen. We were all headed to the training room when all of the lights turned off. Most of the female initiates screamed while the males tried calming them. Luckily, there was a pocket knife in my boot that just so happened to have a flashlight.

"Alright, everyone. Just stay calm. Follow the wall until you reach the dorm. Christina and I are going to go check out the control room."

In the light of the flashlight, they nodded at me before turning and going back. Christina and I were close to the control room when screams filled the Dauntless compound.

* * *

_**So this is a new Divergent story. This is only being created for now as a test run. Depending on how things go, I may or may not continue this. **_

_**And yes, Tris seems a bit bipolar. She's just overly crazy from hormones. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Gun shots sounded all throughout the halls, silencing the screams. I ran as fast as I could. I knew that Christina had slowed her pace so we could run next to each other. "Go," I said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Christina asked.

I nodded. "Here, take my flashlight."

That she objected to. "Hell no! You need it more than I do."

"There's a supply closet close by. I'll just grab one from there." I practically forced the flashlight into her hand. "Go," I urged.

Christina sighed before picking up her pace. I placed my hand against the wall and inched my way towards the supply closet. When I felt the wall cave in, I searched for the door handle. I opened the door and went in, feeling for a flashlight. Just as I grabbed one, something pierced my side and I cried out. I turned the flashlight on to shine it on the wound. There was a small knife sticking out of my side. There was no way that that could have gotten there without anyone sticking it there. Blood trickled down my side. I pulled the knife out. Shining the flashlight ahead of me, I made my way towards the Pit. People were huddled in corners, yet none of them were injured. I limped towards the control room this time. Christina must be there trying to get the lights back on. I didn't see her anywhere. If I shined the flashlight behind me I bet I would find a trail of blood.

I felt rapid flutters inside my stomach. There was a tight pain in my stomach and my legs felt like jelly. Why? I didn't know. I ended up having to drag myself the last twenty feet. Just as I got to the door, I cried out again and collapsed in exhaustion. The door opened and the lights turned on. "Tris!" Christina exclaimed.

Then I was scooped up into Tobias' arms. "Make sure the babies are okay," I said breathlessly. "They're kicking, b-but I have to make sure. I am not losing my children." With that, I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, I kept my eyes closed for a moment. There were two different machines beeping from what I could tell. Then I opened my eyes. Tobias was sitting on a chair sleeping with his head on his hands. Christina and Uriah were huddled on the floor with George and Rosemarie wrapped in tons of blankets. Lucas and Annabeth were in chairs on the other side of me. Shauna and Zeke were wrapped in blankets near Uriah and Christina. I went to sit up, but pain shot through my abdomen and I cried out. Everyone simultaneously woke up at once. Tobias was next to me and holding my hand while someone grabbed the doctor. Next thing I know, the doctor is standing right in front of me.

"How are you, Tris?" She asked.

"It hurts," I moaned. "H-how are they?"

Dr. Kaye smiled. "Perfect. The knife didn't hit any of them."

"What about the pain?" I croaked. "It hurts when I move."

"I'll give you pain medicine for that. The knife was small so it only got through muscle. Whoever did this wasn't trying to kill you. Just injure you."

I blinked slowly. "Why would someone do that?"

Tobias gripped my hand tightly. "We don't know. The cameras didn't show much. I tried to discover their identity, but they hid it well. Foolishly, they did leave a little flag with an insignia on it. I've gone through every database known to man."

"How did they get in? And what do they want with me?"

Tobias shrugged, a frown etched on his face. "No one knows. Especially why they went after you. Dr. Kaye thoroughly checked you over to make sure there wasn't an implanted chip or bug. Luckily, she found none."

I nodded, still unsure. Surely, I did not feel safe at all. There was no way I could with someone out to get me.

And for the next three months that is how I felt. I never went anywhere without Tobias. Today I was staying in the control room with Tobias. It was Visiting Day. I was not going out there with all those people that I don't know. Any one of them could be the person who hurt me. Annabeth and Lucas are safe with Christina and Uriah. I trust them to keep my kids safe while I'm cowering. I know it's cowardly and selfish, but I can't help myself. Tobias thinks I'm overreacting, but I feel it in my gut and that's not something to ignore. Whoever injured me two months ago isn't finished. They did that for a reason unknown to me.

"Tobias," I whined, spinning around in his spinny chair.

He chuckled slightly and continued standing over the computer screens. I was almost six and a half months pregnant and I looked like a whale. I whined again and again, trying to get him to pay attention to me. "Yes, Tris?"

"I'm bored."

"Then why don't you go see Caleb, Jonah, Rebekah, and Susan?"

"Because they're out there and I'm in here where it's safe."

I could tell Tobias is frustrated with me. Although he loved me, I knew he was getting annoyed that I won't leave his side. Tobias sighed in frustration and anger. "Tris," he said through gritted teeth. "Just go. I can't deal with this right now."

Hurt and angered, I stood up quickly. A wave of dizziness washed over me, but I pushed that aside knowing that it was only because I stood up to fast. The chair flew backwards, hitting the wall and I was out the door before Tobias could say anything. I know I've been up his ass lately, but it's because I feel safe. Knowing that there was a camera nearby, I walked over to it and flipped Tobias off. Then I made my way to a supply closet and grabbed a gun and some ammo. I wasn't going to walk around unarmed. Satisfied, I walked up and out of the Dauntless compound. I wasn't going to stay in there. Besides, I feel as if I can breathe better up here.

As I walked along the railroad tracks I began to think. Will I go back to the compound and face Tobias?_ Well, of course! You have to go back for your kids! _But then again, I can leave them for two days. _But what are they going to think of their mother? She left them without saying anything and then comes back out of the blue. _The voices inside my head are right. I can't leave them. What kind of a mother would I be? Leaving without an explanation? I'd be the worst mother ever! Okay, okay. I have to get back. I can't be out here anyway. What in hell was I thinking? It's so cold out here. I waddled my way back towards the compound. I was only a few feet away when a black car pulled up in front of me. Two men got out. One had a black bag and the other had some rope. I pulled out my gun and hid it. The two men jumped at me and I fell down and hit my head. Then I jumped up and I shot them in the legs. Then I hopped in the car and drove it away from them. When I hopped back out, I shot the tires and ran inside. I could feel the wetness of tears running down my face. See?! I was right. There were still people after me. Sobs broke through my lips and my knees buckled. I brought my knees as close to my body as I could. Sobs racked my body as I sat there in the Glass building. After what seemed like forever, arms wrapped around my body. Thinking it was those guys from before, I lashed out, but Tobias cried out.

I continued sobbing. They really were going to come after me. But what the hell do they need me for? Tobias lifted me up again and instructed people to go check outside. "They came back!" I sobbed. "I told you they'd come back for me."

"I know, I know. And I refused to believe you. I am so sorry, Tris. So, so sorry."

Nuzzling my face into Tobias' chest, I sighed and clutched his shirt tightly. He was home. He was safe. Tobias was my safe haven. I let myself relax in his arms. The babies started kicking furiously. I rubbed the spots they kicked. Two months ago I found out that I was having two boys and a girl. Their names were going to be Nolan, Jemima, and Skyler. I couldn't wait for my little munchkins to be born. They were going to be quite the fighters. Especially since their kicks are practically bruising my insides.

"Mommy?" Anna's voice wavered.

I turned my head to look at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Why is daddy carrying you? And why are you not in the control room?"

"Did somebody hurt mommy?" Lucas asked.

"Daddy, did you do something?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips and looked up at Tobias. "Did you hurt mommy's feelings?"

Tobias chuckled. "Go back to Chistina's. Everything is going to be okay."

"Is mommy going to stay at home tonight? Will she actually be sleeping?"

"Yes," Tobias said sternly. "She _will _be sleeping."

Annabeth and Lucas beamed before running off. Funny thing. These past few days I haven't been sleeping. I walk around the apartment. For some reason, my mind was keeping me up. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just felt it. Maybe this was why I couldn't sleep.

"Tobias," I murmured sleepily. "The bad thing is over. I can finally sleep."

"No, Tris. You have to stay awake. Don't go to sleep."

"But I'm so tired. Please, Tobias."

Tobias tightened his hold on me and started walking faster. "No, Tris. I saw you fall."

"Then why didn't you come save me quicker?"

"Hell, Tris. I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't quick enough. I'm so sorry I wasn't there fast enough."

I snuggled into Tobias ignoring his earlier statement. I was tired. I needed to sleep. "Goodnight," I murmured before closing my eyes.

**Tobias POV **

I yelled at Tris to keep her eyes open, but I knew it was no use. She had fallen limp in my arms. I ran towards the infirmary. They took her from my arms without hesitation. I had to fight the urge to go with them. "Please be okay," I whispered as I watched them put her on a gurney and rush her away. "Please, please be okay."

Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna came into the infirmary and waited with me. I couldn't stop pacing no matter how many times my friends protested and said I should sit. It took two long hours before I was called back. Fortunately, Tris was awake and she looked exhausted.

"They said I could go home and sleep but had to be woken up every four hours." I nodded. Tris had tears in her eyes. "T-Tobias," she cried.

I rushed over to her. "What is it, Tris? What's wrong?"

"Th-the doctors said that I have to go into surgery or be put on bed rest."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"The babies. They were too jostled and my hormones are affecting them or something like that. The babies are going to be premature, but the doctors said that that was okay. It's just that we won't be able to take them home for a while. Or I'll be put on bed rest."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why are you upset? Why don't you stay on bed rest for the next two months?"

"I'm scared, Tobias! I'm so scared."

"Shhhh." I took her into my arms. "We'll figure it out. I'll work from home for the next two months."

Then one of the doctors that worked on her came in. "Tris, it's time to decide."

* * *

_**This is another test chapter. I would just like to point out that I know this was sort of a rushed chapter but that is sort of the point. The story takes place after Tris gives birth. That's when everything is figured out etc. Oh and excuse any mistakes. **_


End file.
